


A Different Light

by bookowl2000



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A little bit of fluff, C and B support included, F/M, Hidden netteflix mention if you squint, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Character Death Pre-Timeskip, a little bit of hurt/comfort, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookowl2000/pseuds/bookowl2000
Summary: Mercedes, Sylvain, and their nightly strolls.Written for the Felannie discord server drabble prompt "Moonlight."
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Different Light

It was under the soft glow of moonlight where Mercedes slowly met a different Sylvain.

The first time Sylvain had found her at night, Mercedes had thought nothing more of it. She was convinced her dull, sad story had scared the skirt-chaser off. He was still kind to her in class, yet she felt he was a bit distant. It was expected, and she knew better than to take it personally.

Then, two weeks later, he found her again in the cathedral, the expansive room dimly lit by a few candles. Surprisingly, Sylvain had admitted he was worried _he_ had upset _her_ by asking her about her story.

Both times he sincerely insisted he wanted to be her friend.

Mercedes didn’t know what to think. She felt perhaps he needed someone to listen to him away from the pretense of flirting (even if he still did a lot of it) or from the inevitable scolding he got for his behavior (which Mercedes still did, but in a manner different from Ingrid or Felix). Mercedes, a gentle soul who opened up her heart to anyone in need, was willing to be that person.

However, their nightly meet-ups soon became a habit, and they never felt like the times she helped others. The thing with Sylvain was that he always liked to have fun. They joked around, both trying to outwit the other. They bonded over their mutual amused exasperation regarding their oblivious best friends. Sylvain even pulled her into a dance once on a clear night a week before the ball.

“Don’t you like going to town at this time Sylvain? I thought you enjoyed a visit to the taverns,” Mercedes had asked him. It was early on, when Mercedes first learned to expect Sylvain’s goofy presence waiting for her to finish praying.

“It loses its charm after a while,” Sylvain gave her his trademark wink. “A walk with you is much better.”

Mercedes couldn’t help but believe him as his wide smile reached his eyes. She found it endearing when his eyes crinkled with happiness. She too had grown rather fond of their nocturnal walks.

Alongside the levity were rare moments of candor. Mercedes found Sylvain was like a puzzle. He gave a front that made one think they knew all the pieces that made him, pieces that would form the picture of a lazy, foolish womanizer. Mercedes found with every childhood story or sincere confession he confided in her that there were many hidden fragments to Sylvain that could form a very different man.

She rather liked the Sylvain she was discovering.

She just wished he could see the value of that version of him, too.

Tonight, however, was different from all the other nights. For one, Sylvain was more subdued than usual. Then again, so was the entire monastery; the sorrow over Jeralt’s death an oppressive weight on everyone’s minds.

Once she had finished her prayers (which had taken longer than they normally did), the pair veered to the right after exiting the cathedral. They leaned against the monastery walls to examine the starry sky. It was bright and clear, detached from the murky struggles the students faced. For a long while, no words were exchanged between the two, enough comfort was found in each others’ company.

“Mercedes,” Sylvain started, breaking the silence.

“Hm?” Mercie’s head swiveled to face him, but Sylvain’s gaze was kept resolutely upward.

“You need to be careful.”

Mercedes’ brows furrowed, confused as to what Sylvain was trying to say. “I am careful. Most of the time.”

“No Mercedes. I mean.” Sylvain ran an agitated hand through his hair. “Jeralt was a renowned knight, and... and look what happened.”

Mercedes felt the same sharp stab of pain she always did when Jeralt was mentioned. Their poor professor.

“We barely know who our enemy is, while they’ve clearly been planning for years,” Sylvain continued. “I still don’t understand their motives. But I know things are going to get worse, and we’re going to face more consequences of their plans soon.”

He finally turned to her. His somber expression chilled Mercedes, who wished she couldn’t see the truth in his words.

“You can’t be one of those consequences, Mercedes,” he implored, his tone urgent as he grabbed her shoulders. “I hope we can end this soon, but there’s still fighting ahead of us. You need to be careful.”

Mercedes wanted to smooth the worry lines that were set in his forehead. Here was a new piece to Sylvain: insightful and concerned for her. If only the circumstances that brought it were different.

Mercedes placed her hands on top of his. “I’m more worried for you than myself,” she replied. “You’re the one always sent to the front lines.”

His cocky grin returned, but it was laced with sadness. They had let go of each other by now, and Sylvain’s hands were clasped at the back of his neck in his normal lax stance. “I can handle it. Besides, ladies like their men with a dash of danger.”

“Well, I like my Sylvain safe and sound.”

“Your Sylvain, eh?”

Mercedes blushed and looked away, she hadn’t thought of the implications of her words.

“You’re a dear friend of mine, Sylvain.”

Sylvain chuckled, “I’m grateful you think so. I’ve been waiting for you to come to your senses and kick me out of the cathedral from the start.”

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him, she didn’t appreciate his self-deprecating tone. “You think I’m so rude as to do such a thing to a dear friend?”

Sylvain playfully tugged her bow. “Never, my fair lady.”

His genuine smile was back. The rare sight was offered only under the cover of darkness where it would scarcely be illuminated by the watery pale light of the moon.

Mercedes wondered how it would look under the radiance of the sun.

She’d get her answer almost five years later when they met for watered-down tea the day after their reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a Sylcedes centered fic, teehee. Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
